Training in molecular biotechnology is essential for an expanding list of disciplines that have found modern biology-based skills of critical importance in pursuing research goals in areas ranging from biochemistry to chemical engineering to plant biology. Recognizing this, NC State University has created a core education facility that serves campus-wide needs for graduate students requiring laboratory-based training in aspects of modern biology. This not only facilitates completion of the students' dissertation research, but also lays the basis for career opportunities in academic, government and industrial research settings. Using this campus educational resource as a framework, NC State University proposes to continue a graduate level training program in molecular biotechnology that will involve students from at least 4 colleges and 10 university departments. Ten trainee slots are requested for the next training period, which will be augmented by 4 slots funded from university resources. The program requirements include completing: (1) a graduate level, laboratory minor in molecular biotechnology; (2) an off-campus industrial internship; (3) a capstone biotechnology design course; (4) a course in professional development; (5) a course in research ethics; (6) an annual research symposium; and, (7) a biotechnology-related service project. These requirements are in addition to those associated with the student's particular department or program for the doctoral degree. This program will also provide a central focus for faculty of the various disciplines involved in this training effort to seek out new opportunities for formal and informal research collaboration. RELEVANCE: Advanced training in molecular biotechnology is critical to modern medical science research and should be a key component of pre-doctoral education for students aspiring to academic, industrial, and government research setting.